(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fixing device and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
For example, a technology is known in which light radiation is used in a fixing processing of an electrographic process. In general, a radiating portion that radiates light is partitioned with a transport path of paper by a partition member such as a cover glass. When toner adheres to the partition member, the adhesion toner blocks the light that is radiated from the radiating portion. In this case, efficiency in which the toner is fixed to the paper is decreased.